cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Eronan/New Ride Chain Type
So after the User blog:Charizard203/Cards Overboard! post. I've created a new type of ride chain. Here's the basis: 0 Ride Chain Grade 0/3000 Power/10000 Shield AUTO: When a unit named "1 Ride Chain" rides this unit, look at the top ten cards of your deck, search your deck for up to one card named "2 Ride Chain" from among them, reveal it to your opponent, add it to your hand. CONT(Soul): When a unit named "2 Ride Chain" is placed on (VC), you may look at the top five cards of your deck and search for up to one card named "3 Ride Chain" from among them, add it to your hand. 1 Ride Chain Grade 1/7000 Power/5000 Shield AUTO: Blast (1) When a "2 Ride Chain" rides this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one unit named "3 Ride Chain" CONT(VC): If you have a card named "0 Ride Chain" in your soul, this unit gets Power+1000. 2 Ride Chain Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield CONT(VC): If you have a card named "1 Ride Chain" in your soul, this unit gets Power+1000. 3 Ride Chain Grade 3/10000 Power CONT(VC): If you have a card named "2 Ride Chain" in your soul, this unit gets Power+1000. I'll go into more depth on each of these units. Grade 0 Ride Chain 0 Ride Chain Grade 0/3000 Power/10000 Shield AUTO: When a unit named "1 Ride Chain" rides this unit, look at the top ten cards of your deck, search your deck for up to one card named "2 Ride Chain" from among them, reveal it to your opponent, add it to your hand. CONT(Soul): When a unit named "2 Ride Chain" is placed on (VC), you may look at the top five cards of your deck and search for up to one card named "3 Ride Chain" from among them, add it to your hand. There's really not much to change, it's prety much the basis for the whole ride chain. It has 3000 Power because it grabs the two cards. The top ten is used because it's only searching one card and I couldn't make it search without a cost (which is kind of impossible) especially because it has two abilities. However, it runs the deck and does it without ruining the game's idea of inconsistent riding. Grade 4 Riding It's probably not the thing that's going to help Grade 4 Riding, however it will help you get to each grade better. It just won't be as consistent as the Blau-type Ride Chains when you look at this by itself. Grade 1 Ride Chain 1 Ride Chain Grade 1/7000 Power/5000 Shield AUTO: Blast (1) When a "2 Ride Chain" rides this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one unit named "3 Ride Chain" CONT(VC): If you have a card named "0 Ride Chain" in your soul, this unit gets Power+1000. Now, a Soul Blast in a Ride Chain deck? Are you mad? Well this is the price for a consistent riding and two costs. This means that you'd have to sacrifice the Grade 0 Ride Chain. The Grade 3 Ride Chain has a specific requirement to be met in its second personal ability. So that won't work. So in other words, this is a last resort if you couldn't get the Grade 3 with the Grade 0 Ride Chain. Grade 4 Riding Now, this is where things get interesting. If you're running the ride chain for the sake of having a better chance of riding a grade each turn. This is your friend, as you probably won't stay on the Grade 3 long anyway. So in that case you can get rid of the Grade 0 in your soul. Grade 2 Ride Chain 2 Ride Chain Grade 2/9000 Power/5000 Shield CONT(VC): If you have a card named "1 Ride Chain" in your soul, this unit gets Power+1000. Now, first lets get to the details on the Personal Ability. the Personal Ability has no requirements and therefore can be utilized with a Break Ride if need be. However, the Personal Ability rather than being related to itself is more of a way to help the Grade 3. This would work similar to the Arboros and Military Soldier Ride Chains aiding the future boss unit's abilities. Grade 4 Riding Doesn't contribute much to the riding of a grade 4, and really is only there so that you have a better chance of riding a grade 2 in the caes of getting stuck. Grade 3 Ride Chain 3 Ride Chain Grade 3/10000 Power CONT(VC): If you have a card named "2 Ride Chain" in your soul, this unit gets Power+1000. Now, let's get to the first Personal Ability. The first one has no limits at all except Limit Break. It will normally work with the second ability or may not. It has no depth besides the basic ability that may have a few twists in things. The Second Ability however, will always have the restriction "if you have a card named "0 Ride Chain" in your soul" this is to equal out the consistent ride. As if you were to soul blast the grade 0 through the Grade 1's ability, that means this unit's second ability is nulled. However, if you were to soul blast the grade 1, that means your Grade 2 misses out on its +1000 Power. Not a very fair cost, I know because any smart cardfighter would choose to soul blast the Grade 1 knowing that the +1000 Power won't last long anyways and the Grade 3 is on the field for most of the game. Grade 4 Riding The whole point of this would be to lower it to either 1 or 2 cards and save space for the Grade 4, you would soul blast at either the Grade 0 or Grade 1 to get this card if you are ever stuck and don't have a grade 3 to ride, get this card and ride it. This way, you can get to Grade 4 when you're able to. Category:Blog posts